kenangan itu
by tasyatazzu
Summary: ceritanya tentang archer yang bingung.. terus settingnya di padang rumput eropa.. emang ada samurai disana? hueeh,,


**Disclaimer :** gatau, tapi yang jelas bukan punya saya.

I am the bone of my swords

Steel is my body and fire is my blood

I have created over a thousand blades

Unknown to death, nor known to life

Have withstood pain to create many weapons

Yet those hands will never hold anything

So as I pray, Unlimited Blade Works!

archer's reality marbles chant

* * *

Angin sejuk berhembus di padang rumput itu, menimbulkan bunyi gemeresak yang khas dan menyejukkan jiwa. Dari kejauhan, terdengar bunyi air yang menderu, yang jatuh dengan kecepatan tinggi. Samar-samar tercium bau tanah basah yang khas. Seorang pemuda berambut perak sedang berdiri di tengah padang rumput di tepi tebing yang menjulang di atas sungai, berusaha merekam semua yang ada di depannya. Lalu, seolah didorong oleh hembusan angin, ia menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas permadani rumput. Perlahan, ia menutup matanya dan mengingat semua hal yang baru saja dirasakan oleh panca inderanya. Tidak ada perasaan khusus tentang hal tersebut. Namun jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia merasakan kedamaian yang menenangkan. Kedamaian yang selama ini dia cari.

Kedamaian ini membawanya kembali ke masa-masa itu. Ketika seberkas cahaya merah menariknya menuju dunia lain. Ketika ia harus bertempur demi misinya dan mimpi masternya. Ketika pada akhirnya ia harus kembali ke dunia yang damai ini demi majikan dan targetnya. Ketika ia berada sangat dekat dengan apa yang diinginkannya. Ketika pada akhirnya ia membiarkan targetnya hidup dan justru memberinya petunjuk yang sangat penting.

"Haah," helanya.

Setelah semua yang terjadi dan semua ambisi, pada akhirnya ia harus membiarkan pria itu, dirinya sendiri, hidup dan membantu majikannya.

Jauh dalam dirinya ia menyesal tidak membunuh pria itu, menyelesaikan misinya. Namun, fakta bahwa pria itu adalah dia sendiri membuatnya tidak mampu mengakhiri nyawanya, menghilangkan keberadaannya disini. Kemenangan pria itu membuatnya menjadi seorang pahlawan. Namun dunia tidak jadi lebih baik dengan keberadaannya sebagai pahlawan.

Dengan malas, ia meregangkan tubuhnya. Merasakan tarikan di setiap sel otot tubuhnya. Merasakan setiap aliran darahnya mengalir melewati pembuluh darah. Setelah perang usai dan semua servant kembali ke tempat masing-masing, tidak ada hal menarik yang bisa ia lakukan. Tidak ada pertarungan, tidak ada darah, tidak ada hal yang menarik.

Setelah merasakan ototnya yang rileks, ia kembali menerawang. Dulu, hatinya hanya terpaut pada satu orang. Hanya untuk gadis pirang itu. Hanya untuk gadis bermata biru yang ketus dan keras kepala itu. Hanya untuk gadis yang, dalam ingatannya, menghilang saat matahari terbit. Meskipun ini hanya ingatan samar yang masih dimilikinya sebagai pria rambut merah yang keras kepala, hal ini mampu membuat semangatnya menyala untuk waktu yang lama.

Ketika ia hadir kembali di hadapan gadis itu dalam sosok yang dimilikinya saat ini, bertempur dengannya dan melihatnya terluka, seolah ada pedang tajam yang menusuk dadanya dan mengiris setiap inci jiwanya. Ketika melihatnya melindungi majikannya yang bodoh mati-matian, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya melihat. Karena ambisinya terlalu besar. Karena ia tidak ingin mencintainya.

Namun, ketika dia dan majikannya, serta pria bodoh itu dan gadis yang sangat dicintainya, terjebak di sebuah kastil, dihadapkan pada pilihan antara hidup atau mati, ia memilih mundur dan melindungi hidup mereka. Karena ia menyadari satu hal yang pasti dan tidak mungkin di ubah. Gadis itu mencintai dirinya yang satu lagi. Dirinya yang bodoh. Dirinya yang tidak bisa berpikir panjang. Dirinya di masa lalu. Fakta itulah yang membuatnya rela mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk menghabisi servant terkuat yang diketahuinya. Servant yang memiliki dua belas nyawa. Namun tetap, yang bisa ia habisi hanya setengah dari nyawanya. Hanya enam.

Perlahan, ia bangkit dan berdiri. Mengangkat tangannya dan berusaha menangkap angin yang menampar wajahnya dengan lembut. Berusaha melupakan dan mengubur dalam-dalam wajah gadis pirang itu. Ketika ingatan tentang gadis itu hanya tinggal kenangan, tiba-tiba terbesit wajah majikannya. Gadis berambut hitam yang senang memberinya perintah. Gadis yang tidak sengaja memanggilnya karena suatu kesalahan. Gadis yang menangis ketika ia pergi.

"Rin" ucapnya lembut.

Sesaat setelah ia mengucapkan nama itu, ada sesuatu yang hangat menyeruak, memenuhi dirinya. Telinganya menjadi panas. Dadanya bergemuruh.

Ia menyentuh dadanya, merasakan detak jantungnya yang semakin cepat. Bingung, dia duduk lagi dengan posisi sila. Sebagai seorang pendekar, pahlawan, tidak ada satu hal pun yang boleh membuatnya bingung. Perlahan, ia mencari jawaban atas kebingungan yang sedang melandanya. Sesuatu yang membuat ia begitu senang.

Tidak mudah, pikirnya. Rasanya ia mengenal sesuatu yang hangat ini. Ia ingat hal ini. Tapi apa?

"Ooii Archer! Sampai kapan kau mau membusuk disitu?" kata seseorang dari kejauhan. Pria ini menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan menemukan seorang pria serba biru – rambut, mata, sampai pakaian - berlari menghampirinya.

Dengan malas ia bangkit sementara lelaki itu sudah ada disampingnya, mata birunya yang liar namun tegas sedang berusaha melahap semua yang ada di depan matanya. Ia terdiam.

"Hei," kata Archer pada pria disampingnya.

Tidak ada respon.

"Hei!" katanya sekali lagi, agak teriak.

Lagi-lagi tidak ada respon. Sepertinya pria itu terbius oleh apa yang ada dihadapannya. Melihat ini, Archer tersenyum geli. Ia seperti melihat dirinya waktu pertama kali menginjak tempat ini. Tidak sanggup mengatakan apapun, hanya bisa memandanginya.

"Apa kedatanganmu kemari hanya untuk menganga bodoh seperti itu, Lancer?" kata Archer sinis. Mendengar perkataannya, pria itu menoleh ke arah Archer. Mukanya merah.

"A..Apa maksudmu sialan?"

Archer tidak menjawab, ia hanya mendengus menghina. Tidak pernah terpikir olehnya akan melihat wajah temannya dengan ekspresi seperti itu. Lancer, tidak terima, langsung meneriakinya, sementara Archer melenggang dengan santai menjauhinya.

Setelah teriakan Lancer tidak lagi terdengar, tiba-tiba ia merasakan bahaya. Dengan cepat ia menjauhi tempatnya berdiri dan sebilah pedang panjang sudah nyaris menebas dirinya. Tanpa basa-basi, ia mengambil pedang kembarnya dan bersiap menerima serangan lagi. Di depannya berdiri pria –yang lagi-lagi serba biru- memegang katana panjang.

"Kau sudah lemah, Archer," kata pria samurai itu. Angin yang cukup besar berhembus, menerbangkan daun-daun dan rambut panjang pria biru itu.

"Aku sedang tidak berminat untuk melawanmu atau sejenisnya, Assasin," kata Archer seraya memasukkan pedangnya ke sarung pedang di samping tubuhnya. Lagi-lagi ia langsung pergi meninggalkan Assasin yang heran melihat sikap rivalnya.

Sementara itu, Lancer yang masih berusaha membalas Archer, berlari menghampiri mereka ketika Archer mulai meninggalkan temannya. Tidak biasanya Archer pergi dari pertarungan melawan Assasin, pikirnya.

"Hei Assa-chan, kenapa dia?" sapa Lancer.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu," kata Assasin ketus. "Dan kau pikir aku tahu tentang dia?" lanjutnya sambil menyarungkan pedangnya.

"Hmm, kupikir kau tahu,"

Assasin tidak menjawab dan keduanya diam, memperhatikan temannya yang aneh.

Archer yang bingung juga, memutuskan untuk fokus kembali pada apa yang membuatnya bingung. Pasti ada suatu hal, pasti ada.

Agak frustasi, ia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Tidak pernah ia merasa kacau seperti ini. Tidak. Kecuali saat ia menjadi Shirou Emiya dan dihadapkan pada plihan yang sulit. Cintanya, atau dunia.

Cinta. Ya, itu dia. Hanya ada satu hal yang bisa membuatnya uring-uringan seperti ini. Baik sebagai Archer maupun Shirou. Cinta.

Tapi, cinta pada Rin? Apa dia tidak salah?

Sejenak, ia berpikir tidak mungkin ia bisa mencintai Rin. Namun, bahkan di dunia yang hanya imajinasi inipun, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin. Lagipula, apalagi yang bisa membuat seorang Archer uring-uringan seperti ini?

Puas dengan jawaban yang ditemukannya, hati dan pikirannya serasa jutaan kali lebih ringan daripada sebelumnya. Dengan keadaan seperti ini, ia merasa sanggup melakukan apapun. Lalu, ia berbalik dan menghampiri dua temannya yang masih berdiri diam.

"Mari kita lanjutkan urusan kita, Assa-chan", katanya sambil tertawa saat sampai di depan mereka berdua.

Kedua orang itu berpandangan dan tersenyum. Lalu Assasin mencabut katananya dan bersiap, sementara Lancer menyingkir dari tempat itu dan mencari tempat untuk menonton.

"Kapanpun, Archer, dan tolong kalian berdua berhenti memanggilku 'Assa-chan'," kata Assasin pada kedua orang temannya itu. Lancer hanya tertawa sementara Archer mulai melancarkan serangan.

Kenangan ini tidak akan hilang, apapun yang terjadi.

* * *

A/N : huaaa, selese nih fic pertamaaa!! aduh geje ga yah? ah ngga ah membela diri. eniwei, tolong ripiu jadi sy semangat bikin yang baru..

hiphip!!


End file.
